This invention relates to the use of the generator of an absorption refrigeration system, as a cooling load, to condense the products in a stripping operation and wherein the system is responsive to the heat supplied to the generator.
In absorption refrigeration systems, it is conventional to supply heat, usually in the form of steam, to the generator in order to boil off water and thereby increase the concentration of the absorbent, typically a lithium bromide solution. Usually, the steam supply is controlled in response to the cooling demand since energy conservation dictates against supplying unnecessary steam and because lithium bromide will crystallize if it becomes too concentrated.